Star-Gazing Lovers/Things that go "Aroo!" in the Night
Star-Gazing Lovers/Things that go "Aroo!" in the Night is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Precious and Vigor, hoping to see the shooting stars, leaves Poundsville's light-polluted environment and goes to a farmland to look get a better look at the stars falling. and the farmland is in fact, where Rusty, Lucy, and their children live. / During a blackout on a stormy night, Howler thinks he's seeing ghosts and enlists the help of Darius, Antonio, Gamma, Cooler, Tim Collie, and TJ. Plot Act 1: Star-Gazing Lovers Part One (In Precious' Pup-House in the afternoon, Precious sees a news report on the event of shooting stars coming tonight.) Reporter: In other news, in the sky, expect to see shooting stars at 11:37 PM to 2:27 AM somewhere dark to enjoy looking at the sky without much light pollution. Precious: I wonder if I can ask Viggy to go star gazing with me. (Precious knocks on Vigor's door.) Precious: Viggy? (Vigor answers.) Vigor: Yes, Precious? Precious: Would you like to go star gazing with me? Vigor: I'll go, but Poundsville might be too bright for us to watch the stars. Might I suggest somewhere more rural? Where there's no light to obstruct the view? Perhaps a backpacking adventure to a farm? Precious: That is a great idea. Where do you suggest? Vigor: Well, I'm afraid we can't go to my parents' farm. Mother, father, Jacey, Peter, Mr. Johnson, and Mrs. Johnson are away to a vacation at Honolulu, Hawaii. Where else is there? (Cooler enters.) Cooler: What's the news, Viggy? Precious says that there's gonna be shooting stars in the sky tonight-- Precious: It's sort of a romantic outing looking at the stars in the sky, without the hindering lights of Poundsville. Do you know a particular farm, Cooler? Cooler: Well... Ah, Yes. I know someone whose family lives at a farm outside town. A brown barn, a beige water tower, and a blue house with a orange roof lives an hour away by foot. Vigor: And who is this family? Cooler: Well, back when Katrina had her own pound before you and Iggy came... (A flashback of Rusty and Lucy arriving at Puppy HQ, Nose Marie bringing Lucy to the infirmary, and Lucy with Rusty looking at Their Three newborn Pups.) In fact, they were having baby puppies at the time, and after helping with the birthing, and some behavior managing their kids, they are currently living at that farm. Precious: Really? What do they look like? Cooler: Thanks for asking. (tosses a postcard like a playing card to Vigor.) Vigor: Ah. (catches the postcard and He sees the entire clan with writing that says "Best Wishes at the Pound, Pound Puppies".) Well! They seem kind-hearted. Cooler: So, what do you pupperoos think? Vigor: We'll go there. I hope they won't mind. Thanks, Cooler. (puts a backpack on His back as does Precious.) Precious and I will go there to get a better look at the shooting stars. We'll return before morning, Cooler. (They both leave the Puphouse. Cooler realizes something.) Cooler: Hold on a minute! I have some helpful tips to tell you. (Vigor and Precious come back.) Vigor: What's that? Cooler: Make sure you look both ways before crossing the street, don't talk to strangers other than the people who owned the farm, and make sure you pack up some food for the trip. Precious: Thank you, Cooler. I guess. Vigor: You guess...? I brought plenty of dog food. Cooler: Well, couldn't be helped. I just wanted to make sure you guys stay safe. Have a fun and safe journey! (Precious and Vigor leave as They wave farewell.) (50 Minutes later, outside of a forest...) Vigor: Ah. We made it out of the forest. (looks at the map.) Hmm. We went west on the Vegetable Warehouse, then North at the Pup Museum of Art, East at the Endless Forest, and the farm is right there. (checks His watch.) Huh. I guess with all that running in the forest, we made good time. Now, we just find a good spot to look at the stars, and somewhere to set up my telescope. Precious: Wait! what if Their owners chase Us away? Vigor: Well, we'll just hide for some time, then when we're done watching the stars, we'll return home. (Inside a barn, Vigor sets up the telescope and Precious puts two blankets down.) Precious: Do you feel hungry, Viggy? Vigor: I suppose, Precious. (Precious reaches into her backpack. She gets out two grilled cheese sandwiches.) Precious: I know much you like grilled cheese sandwiches, so I packed a couple for the both of us. Vigor: Thank you, Precious. Precious: Are you sure it's a good idea to hide in here? We might not be able to see the stars in here. Vigor: Don't worry. I also brought my keyboard. (plays some 60s dance music.) Precious: Ah! That song's beautiful! (Grabs Vigor) with a saxophone, flute, and guitar, We'll have a great dance! Let's tango! (Vigor sets the Keyboard to sample mode, which continues the song as He dances with Precious.) (Three Small shadowy figures enter and they watch over Vigor and Precious. Three smaller shadowy figures follow suit. They then leave.) Voice: I wonder where we put that garden rake at? (Vigor and Precious realize something and Vigor, in fright, turns off the keyboard.) Vigor: Uh oh! Someone's coming! Precious: Oh my goodness! We better hide! (Vigor and Precious quickly pack up and dive into a pile of hay. Just then, Rusty, wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, and sunglasses, enters, looking for a garden rake. He is accompanied by his master, Alan.) Rusty: I think you put that rake over there, Alan. (Alan sees the garden rake.) Alan: There it is. Thanks for helping out with me at the garden, Rusty. Rusty: Anytime, Alan. (Vigor sneezes.) Alan: Bless you. Rusty: But, I didn't sneeze. Alan: Then, somebody must be in this barn. (Alan grabs the garden rake and Rusty grabs the pitchfork.) Rusty: Okay. If anyone's there, show yourself. (Inside the hay, Vigor and Precious have frightened looks on their faces.) Vigor: We're done for...! Precious: I knew hiding in the barn isn't a great idea! Alan: Who's in here? Precious: No one but us hay bales wanting to watch the shooting stars. Vigor: Ssshhhh! Not so loud! (Alan and Rusty get confused looks on their faces.) Rusty: That's funny. Hay bales don't talk. (Vigor and Precious fall and Vigor's on His back.) Vigor: Oh, We're good as deceased. (Alan and Rusty's shadows approach them.) Part Two Precious: Good-bye, Viggy! Vigor: Farewell, Precious! Alan: Wait, by any chance you're from Holly's Puppy Pound? (Vigor and Precious nod hold on to each other, scared.) Precious: Please don't harm us, it's my fault that we came. just to watch some shooting stars at night. Alan: Harm you? Why would we harm you? (helps Vigor up.) Vigor: Because we thought that we could hide in here, thinking that you would throw us out and deny our right to watch the night sky for shooting stars. In addition, you would tell Holly and Cooler on us. (Precious covers Vigor's Mouth.) Precious: He he. Sorry. He's been watching too many courthouse television. Rusty: Shooting stars? Precious: Yes. We came to your farm to look at the shooting stars. But, we thought you'd say no to letting us stay for tonight. Alan: Actually, we were going to see the shooting stars too. Vigor: You are? Rusty: Sure. By the way, we were given a call by Cooler and Holly and asked us if you and Precious could come to our farm. Precious: What's the catch? Alan: No catch. We wouldn't mind at all. Vigor: I'm Vigor Strayvinski and she's Precious. Rusty: (shakes Vigor's paw.) Nice to meet you for the first time. as You were before We came? Vigor: I think We were dancing to some music. Precious: I'll do it. (sets the music again and continues to dance with Vigor.) Rusty: They dance like They're from the 60s. and that's saying something. Alan: By the way, I'm making tomato soup for dinner. Care to join us? Vigor: Uh, sure. We got a few hours until the star show. Rusty, awkward question. Um... How are your three kids doing? Rusty: I think you meant six. Vigor/Precious: Six...? Alan: Mm-hmm. Rusty and Lucy gave birth to three more adorable puppies some time after they were adopted. Would you like to see them? (Inside Alan's house...) Rusty: I'll call for the kids. (Rusty whistles.) Rusty: You should see the new kids. They're adorable. Precious: What are their names? Rusty: They're named Tandy, Sandy, and Randy. Vigor: They... rhyme. By the way, wouldn't your one of children be named after one of the Puppy Cadets? Rusty: Kids! We got new visitors! (Candy, Mandy, Andy, Tandy, Randy, and Sandy enter.) Rusty: I'm sure you've met Candy, Andy, and Mandy before. Well, here are their younger siblings: Tandy, Randy, and Sandy. Vigor: On a Postcard, Yes. in Person? No. But I have a feeling in my mind, that It will be quite a visit. Um... Russ, with your OK, I'll try to entertain your kids. Rusty: Sure. I don't mind. But, how are you going to do it? Vigor: Well, since the stargazing is past their bedtime, and not being able to see it, I'd give them something to enjoy. because in My medical studies, staying up late can be bad for you with three things. 1, the skin. 2, make you irritable, and 3, ruins your appetite. Rusty: Huh. I didn't know that. Precious: (looks left and right.) Where's Lucy, by the way? Alan: Lucy is having her afternoon nap. You know how giving birth to puppies can be very exhausting. Rusty: Well, Vigor and Precious, it's time I tell you how Lucy and I came to the pound. (Rusty, Precious, and Vigor sit down on a couch.) Rusty: You see, a long time ago, I was born in a medical lab... (A flashback of Rusty and Lucy as puppies in a medical laboratory.) Rusty: (Voiceover) The scientists there were testing us for a new antidote to see if a dog can be immuned to the deadly toxins found in chocolate and other dangerous foods for eternity. Well, as it turns out, the experiment was a success. (Rusty and Lucy are seen being given the antidote. Lucy is later seen eating a chocolate bar. After a short pause, Lucy is still feeling okay and the scientists applaud.) Rusty: (Voiceover) That was why Lucy has dog food and ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup and other condiments. Vigor: (Voiceover) Wow. You mean, you and Lucy are immune to the effects of chocolate poisoning and other health hazards. (Later, an accident occurs and all of the dogs escape.) Rusty: (Voiceover) Yes. But, one day, a terrible accident occurred. An explosion occurred in the boiler room. Luckily, all of us dogs escaped from the medical lab. Although all the scientists survived, the antidote was nowhere to be found, for the fire destroyed the entire lab. Since we had nowhere else to go, Lucy and I went on to find a home. (Little by Little, Rusty and Lucy grew.) Then, after some time passed, it happened. (Katrina's has the Dog Snatcher Truck capture Rusty and Lucy.) (The flashback ends.) Rusty: If it wasn't for those wonderful scientists, Lucy and I would have suffered from the side effects of the chocolate. Vigor: A medical miracle. And I suppose the immunity is passed on to your pups? (Sandy is playing with Vigor's arm) Rusty: Perhaps. I don't know. Precious: Ah. During your childhood, have you had great adventures? Rusty: Maybe. Although there was the one time Lucy and I got married. Andy: Daddy? Rusty: Yes, Andy? Andy: Do you think Candy, Mandy, and I are old enough to join the Pound Puppies? Rusty: What do you think, Vigor? Vigor: Well, according to the Pound Puppy rule-book, you have to be at least five dog years old before you can join the Pound Puppies. But, I have an idea that they'd be members and still be at Home. A Pound Puppies branch at your farm. Alan: Well, that makes more sense. Okay, we'll set up a division in our farm. Vigor: No, I'll set things up. The rulebook says that only an official member of the Pound Puppies can arrange and approve a Pound Puppy Branch. A farm theme would be great. But we'd need the okay from you, Rusty, as does Lucy and your owners. Precious: What about a contract? Vigor: Contracts are an excuse to excuse to forge someone's signature. No contracts. Alan: Oh my. I apologize. Vigor: It's okay. Apologies aren't necessary. All I do is put on a Pound Puppy Emblem on your barn and you'll have an official Puppy Pound from a barn. Rusty: Okay then, we'll approve it. Vigor: Ah. (brings out His Keyboard and plays a vamp, and then plays some dance music with flute music.) Rusty: Say, where'd you get the keyboard? (Later, Vigor, Precious, Rusty, Lucy, Alan, his family, and the puppies are gathered around the table, eating tomato soup.) Alan: How do you like the soup I made? Vigor: (samples the soup) Hmm. Ah! It's great! Precious: So, Lucy, did you hear about the Shooting Star event that will happen tonight? Lucy: I did, Precious. Rusty told me of the event from one of your friends at the Puppy Pound. And since It's Friday, Our kids can watch it. (Notices Vigor reading a Medical Science Book.) What's your boyfriend reading, Precious? Precious: Vigor's reading a Puppy Medical Science Book. Sandy: What is Viggy reading about, Precious? Precious: Well, Vigor was surprised that a few pups, like your mom is immune to the toxic effects of chocolate. Vigor: Theobromine. which is found in Cocoa beans. (Candy, Mandy, Andy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy have confused looks on their faces.) Candy, Mandy, Andy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy: Huh? Vigor: Sorry. Give me a moment. (looks at the Six Pups.) Hmm. Ah. (takes out His notepad and writes on it.) Lucy: You know, Precious? Precious: Yes? Lucy: Your boyfriend is very resourceful because he is worried for your well-being. What's he doing? Precious: Well, he's an unusual one. Vigor: Ok. Imagine that you six are magic users and your parents are masters of Healing and Elemental Magic. You six are of different elements. Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Water, Earth, and Nature. try to imagine wearing robes. Candy: Mom, Can I be a fire magic user, Please? Lucy: Of course. Vigor: and with Your Mom's OK, I'll have My friends draw You Six As Wizards of each element with color. Fire Wizard Candice in a robe colored in Red, Yellow, and Orange. Lightning Wizard in a Robe colored in Shades of Yellow. Darkness Wizard in a very Dark Robe. Water Wizard in a blueish color, Earth Wizard's Cloak colored in Brown and Gray. Nature Wizard colored in a Greenish Color. Now, how do You make Your appearance? Candy: Appearance? Precious: Well, he can be somewhat eccentric, even with a Cat-hearted twin brother. (All but Vigor and Precious get surprised looks on their faces.) Andy: You have a brother with the heart of a cat? Sandy: (Beaming) That's incredible! Randy: How did he get a cat's heart? Vigor: It's a long story. some time after he was born... (2 hours later...) And that's the whole story. (The pups fell asleep.) Rusty: A great story, Vigor. (notices the clock.) Oh! it's almost time for the shooting stars. Lucy: (To the Six Pups) Hey, kids. Want to watch some falling stars? (Sandy stirs from His sleep.) Sandy: Huh? Falling stars? Part Three (Outside, Vigor is setting up his telescope as everyone else gathers around. Vigor checks his watch and its 11:35 PM.) Vigor: Well, Precious. This is it. Less than two minutes to go. Precious: Less than two minutes! (Sandy, Tandy, Randy, Candy, Andy, and Mandy cheer.) Tandy: I can't wait to see the stars! Mandy: Isn't it exciting? We can see the shooting stars! Andy: I wonder what wishes we can make? Vigor: You know what I will wish for? Precious: What's that, Viggy? Vigor: A cleaner world and your hand in marriage... when we're old enough that is. Precious: I wish for peace. No more conflicts. Vigor: Agreed. but if Rusty and Lucy are gone before their own pups are grown up, what will become of them? Hmm. Precious: Don't worry. If they want, we can have Wishbone grant Immortality but the wait will be two weeks' time. Vigor: Well said. (plays the piano to Dance Music in the form of Classic rock, as the Six pups look at the night sky.) Rusty: You know, Lucy? Those two remind me of us since We first met. Lucy: Indeed, Rusty. Vigor: 5 seconds to go! 3... 2... 1! (They all see shooting stars falling from the sky. They all go "Wow!".) Precious: Vigor... It's gorgeous! (places Her paw on Vigor's.) Vigor: Precious... (blushes embarrassedly.) My goodness. Andy: Look, daddy! Uncle Alan! Shooting stars! Rusty: Yes. (We zoom in to Rusty and Lucy as a flashback starts with Rusty and Lucy as Pups in the Laboratory's biosphere.) Young Lucy: Russ, look there! I can see the Canine Minor and Puppis Constellations. Young Rusty: Amazing! I wonder where the Veloga Constellation is? Young Lucy: On the left. (Young Rusty looks on the left.) Young Rusty: It's beautiful! I wonder what wish we could make? Young Lucy: It's best we don't tell. It will never come true if we even speak even one word. Young Rusty: Good point. (Thinking) I wish for a peaceful life with Lucy... Young Lucy: (Thinking) I wish for a peaceful life with Rusty... (The flashback ends with Young Rusty and Young Lucy holding each other's shoulders.) Sandy: Mom! Dad! Up there! (They look at the new constellation.) Rusty: Well. (The stars make lines to represent Lucy and Rusty as Pups holding paws.) Lucy: This must be a new constellation, representing our good memories when we were young, Rusty. Rusty: You're right. Kids, this the Luce-Rust Constellation. (Vigor, looking up at the constellation of Rusty and Lucy, bursts to tears.) Vigor: That was so beautiful! Precious, I was thinking once We're married, We'll build an Obstacle Course for Our future children. Five Doors, from smallest to tallest, I'd call it the Small-Tall Hallway. the Junkyard, which is a ball pit with a few plastic trash cans. The Tubular Tunnel, The Tire Tunnel, The Shower Room. Six of the seven doors will be locked, but one will be unlocked. different door per day. Precious: My, you have a pretty good imagination. I'm sure much more than Whopper. Viggy, are you crying? Vigor: (stops crying) ...Yes. Precious, I was thinking of something. thankfully, Wishbone has the power to go across time, right? Precious: Actually, I don't know. We'll ask him about that when we get back. (Vigor and Precious hold each other's hands.) Vigor: This is romantic, don't you think so, Precious? Precious: Yes. it is. (Kisses Vigor's face's side, and He reacts, puts away His glasses, and passes out.) Vigor: (Voiceover) And so, as the sun rose, Precious went with the idea of Rusty and Lucy having Immortality. In fact... Precious: (To The Six Pups) Vigor wanted Me to give these to You. They're sketches of You as Sorcerers. and as for Your Parents... (Gives Them a Colored Painting of Rusty and Lucy as a Wizard and Healer respectively.) Viggy took all night painting it. Well... Farewell. (carries a sleeping Vigor on Her back as the Clan waves farewell.) (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Wishbone is doing stretches. Vigor and Precious enter.) Vigor: Wishbone? Wishbone: Yes, Viggy? Vigor: We had a fun time star gazing. Wishbone: Good to hear. Say, would you two like to join me in meditation? Vigor: Sure. (All three sit down and close their eyes.) Wishbone: So, how did the star-gazing go? Vigor: It was enjoyable. I only wished that the rest of the gang had the chance to watch. Wishbone: Your wish is my command. Vigor: What? I was being-- (Wishbone claps his hands and the cartoon is rewinding to when the Farm Denizens, Vigor and Precious looked up in the sky and Cooler and Wishbone is teleported to the Farm.) Cooler: Wha-- Where am I? huh? Vigor? Vigor: Cooler, Wh-What are You doing here? Wishbone: And everyone else will be here about... (Then, all of the heroes are teleported to the fields. It's seconds before the shooting stars.) Wishbone: Now. (Gamma looks up.) Gamma: It's beautiful. (Notices Rusty) Oh! You must be Rusty, the Patriarch of the Farm Division. Your children look adorable. Rusty: Well, I don't know about patriarch, but I appreciate the compliment. My children are dressed up as elemental wizards. (Gamma laughs.) Gamma: I must admit, your children have such creative imaginations. Rusty: Huh? (looks at His children dressed as sorcerers.) Oh. Hmm. It's... Imaginative! I like it. Vigor: Very good. (gives a Wizard Outfit to Rusty, as Precious gives Lucy a Healer's outfit) in the event You'd visit a Medieval Fair. Oh, and you're welcome. Rusty: Oh. Uh, thank you. Vigor: Five... four... three... two... one! (The shooting stars are seen and all the heroes are amazed.) Wishbone: Well, looks like I've done it again. And this time, (Lies down on his sleeping bag and relaxes) I'm going to sleep under the stars with my friends. (The Entire gang dances to the music as Vigor, Precious, Rusty, Lucy and Their Six Pups watch up.) End of Star-Gazing Lovers. Act 2: Things that go "Aroo!" In the Night Part One (It was storming at Holly's Puppy Pound. At his doghouse, Howler and Amy are sleeping in separate beds. The sound of thunder startles Howler and he howls in fright after falling off his bed. Amy wakes up.) Howler: Ow! Amy: (Noticing Howler) What's wrong, Howler honey? Howler: Wha-- It-- It was like louder than fireworks in the Fourth of July. Amy: Don't worry, Howler honey. It'll pass over. Howler: I hope you're right, Amy honey. (The power is knocked out.) Howler: Help me! Aroo! (Cooler, Gamma, Darius, Antonio, Tim Collie, and TJ rush to him, carrying flashlights.) Gamma: Howler? What's wrong? Howler: The power is knocked out and I can't see! (Cooler shines his flashlight on Howler.) Howler: Oh. Where's Amy? Amy: I'm over here, Howler honey. Howler: Oh, Amy! I'm glad you're safe. Gamma: (Shining his flashlight on Amy) All of Poundsville is under a severe thunderstorm warning until 11 pm. Howler: Amy, try not to be alarmed, but those noises might be ghosts. Darius: Don't tell me that you believe in ghosts, Howler. Why, they're only a figment of your imagination. Howler: Well, I hope so. Gamma: (Holding the flashlight and shining it on his head) And even if there was a ghost, they could be anywhere. They could be under your derby or under your feet. (Howler nervously looks down and wiggles his toes.) Gamma: Who knows where a ghost might be at? Why, they can pluck your toes off like grapes. (Howler gets scared, jumps into TJ's arms and howls in fright. Gamma laughs.) Gamma: Made you look. TJ: (Glaring at Gamma) Knock it off. Gamma: I was only playing with him. (TJ cradles Howler like a baby.) TJ: Come now, Howler. You know that there are no such thing as a ghost. Howler: Oh. I forgot about that. (TJ puts Howler down.) Howler: I just remembered! There's a back-up generator at my laboratory. But, seeing how dark it is, I can't go alone. I need your help. Darius: Sure. We'll come with you. Howler: Thank you. Amy? Amy: Yes, Howler honey? Howler: If I don't come back, tell Andy, Thomas, Howlette, and Joanna that I love them. Gamma: We'd best use the stairs. The elevator to the Pound Puppy Headquarters is down because of the outage. Amy: Meaning that we're cut off from our electronics. According to my calculations, there is an 80% chance that the outage might last for several hours. Gamma: Amy, do you have your cell phone? Amy: I believe I do. Gamma: Call the power company and tell them about the outage. Amy: Understood. (Inside the Pound Building, Howler, Cooler, Tim Collie, Darius, Gamma, TJ, and Antonio are standing by the stairs.) Howler: It's awfully dark down there. I mean, it's nothing like Whopper's fear long ago, but still. Tim: Howler, there is nothing to be afraid. You're a teenager.... in dog years. (Gamma's cybernetic eye emits a beam of light to brighten the dark room.) Gamma: With me and my cybernetics, nothing is impossible. (Howler goes up to Gamma and climbs on his shoulders.) Howler: You don't mind if I sit on your shoulders, do you? Gamma: I... guess not. (Howler howls in fright.) Gamma: Don't worry, Howler. I assure you that everything will be okay. (The group climbs down the stairs.) Howler: It has to be around here somewhere. (They all hear howling.) TJ: Howler, did that come out of you? Howler: No. TJ: Cooler? Cooler: Don't look at me. Howler: (Nervously) Is it the ghost? Darius: Will you stop it with the ghosts? Howler: I can't help it. I'm scared! (As they reach the bottom of the stairs, they hear howling again.) Howler: It's them again! (Gamma shines his cybernetic eye around the room.) Gamma: No ghosts. Howler: Aroo! I should have stayed in bed! Cooler: Don't worry, Howler. Everything's going to be fine. Part Two (The group reached the headquarters. It is covered in darkness.) Howler: Okay. ''Now '' I'm scared. (Gamma shines his cybernetic eye around the room.) Gamma: Do you remember where the back-up generator is? Howler: I think it's in my laboratory. Cooler: Well, on to the lab. (They hear howling again.) Howler: Oh, boy. Antonio: Now, if I were Howler's laboratory, where would I be in the darkness? Howler: I wish I knew. (The group proceed into a more darker room.) TJ: (To Gamma) You had to scare Howler with that ghost story, didn't you? Gamma: I didn't mean to scar him for life, so lay off. Howler: Aroo! My lab has to be here somewhere. (They all hear howling again. Howler jumps into Gamma's arms and howls in fright while shaking.) Howler: (Crying) I wanna go back to bed! Gamma: Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. (Howler looks at Gamma sadly.) Gamma: I assure you, Howler, that there is nothing to be afraid of. Trust me. Howler: I hope you're right. (In the Pound's Recreation Room, Igor is wandering in the darkness.) Igor: Okay. Bright Eyes, if you're there say anything. But if there's a ghost or something, you don't have to say anything. (Bright Eyes is seen in the darkness.) Igor: Bright Eyes? Bright-- (Igor accidentally bumps into Bright Eyes and kisses Her on the lips, then they step back.) Igor: Well, this is awkward. Bright Eyes: What's awkward? (Howler's group enters the room and shines the flashlight on Bright Eyes and Igor.) Gamma: May I ask why are you two up at this hour of the night? Igor: Ow! not too bright. Gamma: Sorry. Come with my group, please. I don't want you two to get lost in the dark. (Igor and Bright Eyes climb on Gamma's shoulders.) Howler: Well, since you two are here, do you know where my laboratory is? Igor: Not sure about that with all the darkness. Gamma: Let's keep looking. (The group keeps looking.) Bright Eyes: So, What did You mean when You said "This is Awkward"? Igor: You mean that kiss in the dark or-- Gamma: Aw... Congratulations to You both. You're nearing adolescence. Igor/Bright Eyes: Well... (They both blush.) (They hear slurping.) Howler: What was that?! (They follow the sound and see Dexter drinking out of the toilet. He then notices the group and blushes in embarrassment.) Dexter: Um... I can explain. Gamma: Okay... come with me please and stay with the group. (Dexter goes by the group.) Dexter: What are you guys doing in the dark? Howler: Finding my lab. Dexter: Oh. (The group proceeds further.) Gamma: Is anyone else down here? Antonio: I don't see anyone else here.... (They all hear howling again.) Igor: Yipe! Ghosts! Howler: Don't say that word! Don't say ghosts! Don't say ghosts! Please, for the love of everything that is pure and good, don't say ghosts! (Howler shivers in fright and hides under Gamma's fedora.) Igor: Howler, you already said the word three times. (Howler peeks out.) Howler: You're not helping, Igor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious Category:Fan made episodes starring Wishbone Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Randy, Sandy and Tandy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious Category:Fan made episodes starring Wishbone